


Touch Me

by mamey2422



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, GGKF2020, Good girls Kinkfest 2020, Spanking, post 3x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamey2422/pseuds/mamey2422
Summary: Good Girls Kinfest prompt #43: Rio spanks Beth, Beth likes it! (Spanking). Post 3x11.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 12
Kudos: 274
Collections: Good Girls Kinkfest 2020





	Touch Me

Rio’s hands were always drawn to Beth. Even from the beginning when he used them to threaten her. To casually but intentionally wave his gun as he talked about backsplashes and citrus. To roughly grab her neck and demand his money.

Over time his touch softened. A brush of his hand on her shoulder, a whisper of his finger on her face. Even though the touches were small he felt them down his spine. Attraction prickled in his fingers, wrestled with his muscles for control. Even after she shot him, he still craved it. Whatever this thing was between them was too strong, too hard to fight.

When they started having sex again, after Boland Bubbles was running smoothly, after success and money put a salve on their wounds and resistance seemed pointless, Rio took full advantage of the permission to touch her in all the ways he wanted.

This could all end after all. Probably would. This easiness they’d settled into would turn messy and mean, and maybe even bloody. Until then he touched her everywhere, anywhere. Even in the daylight, surrounded by people. Secret little touches just for him and her.

But his favorite time to touch her was at night. That’s when everything quieted around them. When he could listen to her reactions, to the breathiness of her gasps, to the surprise in her squeals.

How they fucked was always different. Sometimes their hands were fast and urgent on each other, a little rough. Sometimes slow and gentle. It depended on their mood, on if their tortured history rushed past them or if it stayed heavy and thick in the air. It depended on how much money they were making.

Like tonight. Spas rolled out and washed money rolled in. The rhythm of it so perfect Rio could think about little else than touching Beth, fucking her, showing her how proud he was.

He circled Beth slowly, watched her intently, as she moved around the Boland Bubbles office with her usual efficiency. Organizing her desk, replying to emails, explaining her latest deal with the jet manufacturer that was going to cut their costs by ten percent. She was in her element. Multi-tasking, taking charge, getting things done.

He lingered on her backside when she turned to file away some invoices. His fingers itched at how firm and soft he knew her ass would feel under her jeans.

“It’s a great deal, right?”

Beth’s question broke Rio from his admiration.

“Yeah, sure.” He walked up to her, brushed a strand of hair out of her face to let her know his mood. “Whatever you say.”

He watched Beth as she watched him, wanting to touch her more. But he waited patiently for her sign that she wanted what he wanted, that she was in the same mood.

And then she raised her hand to run her fingers across his stubble, slowly, as if fascinated by the texture. She had to know she was playing with fire being gentle with him, being sweet and sexy and making it seem like she cared about him. Rio backed her up against her desk and kissed her, hungry and greedy and a little bit frantic.

It took only moments for her clothes to fall to the floor so all that was left on were her bra and panties. The simple black ones with the cute little bows he liked. He kept kissing her hard, possessively, his hands roaming everywhere. Her back, down her hips, but always going over her ass, sliding over the fabric of her underwear, then under, curling a hand over one round, perfect cheek, then the other. He did it over and over until she was whimpering, rocking into him.

When he gripped her flesh, squeezed hard, Beth broke the kiss with an excited gasp. A small sound, but enough to trigger an image in Rio’s mind. A fantasy. A simple one, but one he had before.

There were shades to people. Rio knew that better than anyone. Just because he had a neck tattoo and made his living illegally, didn’t mean he wasn’t also a good father, son and friend. Just because Beth presented herself as a Stepford wife didn’t mean she didn’t have dark side, didn’t like to explore her sexuality.

Beth got off on power. He knew that. But sometimes power came from giving control over to someone else. Even a boss bitch liked to be told what to do every now and then.

He turned Beth to face away from him. She pressed back, tilted her neck, silently asked for more kisses, for more of his touch. Instead Rio put his lips to her ear.

“Bend over.”

It was a whisper and a command all at once, the two simple words lingering in the air between them as they both stilled. Rio was very aware of every second that passed as he waited for Beth’s reaction, aware that she didn’t like taking orders. Not always. But he was going on instinct.

Beth was momentarily stunned as the syllables hit her brain, traveled through her body in a sizzling flutter, prickling the hair at the back of her neck. Rio’s tone was familiar. He’d used it before when he wanted to try something new with her. A new position or a new place. _Sit on my face_. _No one’s going to see us here_. But something was different in the grittiness of his voice, the sharpness of it.

A moment passed. Then another. Beth looked back at Rio. He looked the way he did through that dirty bathroom mirror. When they stood across from each other in her bedroom. Ready, wanting, waiting. Lips parted, eyes focused. His hands moved to her ass, squeezed again, strong, as if testing, signaling.

The knowledge of what Rio was asking, offering demanding, of what the firmness of his hands on her ass meant, shot through every nerve ending in her body. He’d brought so many of her fantasies to life, let her show sides of herself that she was scared of, somehow understood her better than anyone else. And she trusted him. A smile tugged at her lips with her silent answer.

Slowly, deliberately, seductively she bent over the desk, her hands spreading in front of her, her legs opening a little wider.

“Good girl,” she heard him murmur as she became acutely aware of the desk. The coolness of the surface, the metal strangely comforting against her heated skin. The blinking message light of her phone bright in her periphery vision. The scent of the citrus diffuser she liked to keep on one end filling her nose. Excitement rippled through her, settled into a small pulse between her legs. She still wasn’t used to this. The way Rio aroused her through simple anticipation.

She heard a rustling behind her as Rio yanked down her panties, but before she could look back, her body rocked forward with a sting.

“Oh!” Beth yelped, surprise knocking the air out of her. Rio had spanked her. And she let him. And she immediately knew she was going to let him do it again.

It wasn’t a hard hit at all, but it hurt. And turned her on. She was disoriented, her body confusing her with its mixed signals, with the line she was crossing. The line between touching for pleasure and touching for pain and one becoming the other.

“More?” Rio asked, his voice stroking her skin just as much as the palm rubbing where he’d just hit. He stepped closer to dust a kiss on her shoulder, giving her a chance to stop if that’s what she wanted.

Beth tensed, closed her eyes, a hundred questions reeling through her mind. How hard would he go? Would she be able to take it? Part of her couldn’t believe she was bent over a desk in front of Rio getting spanked. The other part of her could feel the wetness between her legs, wanted to savor every second of it.

“Yes.” She looked back, wishing she could see more of him. She relaxed her legs, raised her ass, readied herself for the next hit, tried not to squirm.

She flinched when he hit the other cheek, but the sting was quickly displaced by a hot tingling that spread into the core of her body. Before Rio could ask, Beth let him know what she wanted.

“Again.”

“You sure?”

“Yes,” she moaned, her voice strained.

“Then let’s find out how much you can take.”

His voice was rough, commanding. So was his hand, smacking her ass again. Then again and again. The intensity of the hits increased gradually, left her gasping, struggling to remain in position, her knuckles white from gripping the desk.

A burn spread across Beth’s bottom, but something strong and primal built inside her, made her want to take and take, harder and harder. Wanted Rio to push her to the edge of her endurance like he did with everything else.

The sound of his hand hitting her flesh echoed in the room. Slap. Slap. Slap. His struck on the left, on the right, in the middle, always bringing pain with it. The biting sting faded though, replaced by a warm glow, until each hit made her feel hotter, more turned on. Until she barely noticed the pain, until her body instinctively moved to absorb the impact.

Deep and low, Beth felt the start of an orgasm, pleasure and pain swirling together, blurring the edges of her vision. She reached a hand between her legs, desperate for release, but Rio swatted it way.

The sight of Beth’s red, bare ass, the slickness he could see between her legs, was one Rio would never forget. Neither was how beautiful and sexy she looked, how she’d submitted to him. He knew it hurt, but she’d accepted each slap, took it all.

He undid his pants, held her hips with both hands and thrust into her. Slow, deep strokes, taking his time, almost gentle, countering the pace of the spanking just before. She circled her hips back against him, beads of sweat slicked both their bodies. She started panting, moaning. _Yes, please, more_. Only then did he change the rhythm, hitting the angle she liked harder and faster. 

He ran a hand up her spine, grabbed a fistful of hair and tugged. That was all it took for Beth to jerk against the desk as her orgasm hit her in a white hot flash of heat. Rio shuddered on top of her as own climax tore through him.

Beth was still limp on the desk when Rio kneeled, nibbling, licking and kissing where she was most red, most sensitive. Then she felt something cool on her ass, the scent of aloe filling the air. The lotion she kept in her bag. He gently rubbed it in, soothing the tender skin.

Rio helped Beth stand up, wrapped his arms around her, held her close, nuzzled into her neck.

Beth’s ass stung as it pressed against the desk but she liked the reminder of what they’d done, wanted the physical memory to last a little longer, didn’t move away. She wanted to tell Rio she liked being spanked. That his strong, gentle hands made her feel safe. But how could she say something like that? Admit it? She wasn’t sure she could. Instead, she kissed him, hoping he didn’t need to be told.


End file.
